The Commings of Catharsis
by Joz yyh
Summary: LinkxMidna onesided ZeldaxLink Set after the game. WARNING: SPOILERS Link can't forget the twilight or it's princess. When Zelda calls Link to the castle for his knighting ceremony, does she have a secret that can unite the lost lovers?
1. To the Castle

**A/N:** This is my tribute to Link and the love that he never gets to keep. There are 3 chapters total.

* * *

"Speech"

_-thoughts-_

_-- twilit speak --_

_/translation of twilit speak/_

CHAPTER 1

Forget to Remember

By: Joz-yyh

"'EY! Link!"

The said boy tossed the haystack in his hands off to the side and jumped down from the large wired-bound pile of hay outside the barn. He looked toward the source of the voice and had to shield his eyes from the glaring afternoon sun.

Seeing he had his farmhand's attention, Fado shouted back, "I just remembered! The eve of the harvest is tomorrow! Weren't you supposed report to Hyrule castle before then?!"

The older man swore he could see Link's eyes broaden from across the ranch. The boss laughed heartily.

"Don' worry! Go on and get going! I'll finish up the rest for ya."

Link smiled a 'thank you' and ran for home.

His boss was so used to Link's unusual way of communicating he just smiled back, even though neither could see the other's facial expression.

"Just remember you have to work double next time!" Fado called from behind. Link waved a hand to show he heard, careful not to fall down the steep hill. He sprinted the rest of the way, apologizing to Uli when she tried to get him to stop and talk.

He climbed the wooden ladder and opened the door to his house. Even with the twilight chaos put to rest, Hyrule field would never be free of thieves or aggressive creatures, and Link didn't want to make the journey to Castletown without first changing clothes and gearing up.

Within five minutes Link upturned his house in a rush to find where he put his good clothes. Of course he found them in a box under his bed, surprisingly one of the last places he looked. He cast off his shirt and wondered if he should take the time to get a shower. It was all well and good to have that manly smell, but by the vinegary scent in the air, Link thought he might be overdoing it.

For the sake of time, he settled for daubing himself with the scented oils Beth had given him. The young girl had made it an event to complain that her nose was much too delicate to handle his sweaty form. So in accordance with is birthday, she presented him with the oils with a smile on her face. Beth's mother had scolded her for being exceedingly rude, but Link accepted the perfume out of friendship. He honestly didn't think he'd ever use the oil, let alone expect it to come in handy. He popped open the corked glass bottle and a heavy musk of sweet pea irritated his senses. The swordsman staggered back and had to close one watering eye. Well, it was either stink badly or stink horribly. Finished with wetting himself down in the perfume, link wiped away the tears gathered at the ends of his eyes. He slipped on his shirt, the long-sleeved cuffs clasping tight against his wrist, and lastly pulled on the his quarter-cut pants.

Now for the moment of truth. Link stared at his reflection in the tall mirror. Loose fitting ruffles insulted his strong arms, any and all muscle he'd earned from perilous adventures was trapped beneath the stretched fabric. Tan capris hugged his legs and flared out into a criss-cross of intricate strips. The whole outfit was none too appealing, a mismatch of tight and baggy all in the wrong places. Perhaps things would have turned out differently if he'd thought to buy another pair of clothes. He smacked himself now for thinking just one formal outfit would be enough to last him his lifetime.

Still, there was another issue. White tunics and quarter-cut pants might have passed as dressy in Ordon, but this was his knighting ceremony. Everyone from the farthest reaches of Hyrule, royals and peasants alike, were invited and almost required to attend or else risk shaming themselves. All of them, Gorons, Gerudos, Zoras, Hylians would be as beautiful as beautiful can be. Nobles would be garbed in expensive robes and rare jewels, and the country boy knew that was something he couldn't possibly achieve, but he suspected even the townsfolk would out dress him. At least the city had some fashionable and reasonably priced garments. At least the townsfolk had parents to share hand-me-down jewelry and had money for make-up. Link, however, had no sparkle to accentuate his skin. His clothes were run-of-the-mill and bought on young lad's scavenges.

Link sighed and accepted his situation as helpless. What could he do? He had nothing better to wear.

He dragged his bare feet over to the bed and strapped on the shield he kept near there. He reached to do the same for his sword when he realized the blade had gone missing. Just great. He'd always made sure to tie the two commodities together with a leather strap, and yet they had somehow wiggled free of each other. In another panicked craze, Link tore apart his house for the second time in search of the lost weapon.

* * *

"I hope he doesn't mind if I took his sword without asking." Colin mumbled to himself, shivering at the thought of Link's temper being aimed at him.

"Ooofff!"

Colin hit a sturdy wall of clothed muscle and fell roughly onto his rear. The sheathed sword he'd been carrying in his two chubby hands, clattered to the ground next to him. If he hadn't been looking down at the blade he could have avoided running into somebody. Colin gasped. What if this person was a thief; or worse, one of those green ogres the village squawked on and on about? Colin scrambled on his hands and knees after the sword, clutching it protectively in his hands and then squeezing his eyes shut. What was he doing?! This was Link's sword, he couldn't, no matter how scary the monster turned out to be, let it be stolen. With pearl-sized courage, Colin dared to look at the fiend.

The little boy was pleasantly surprised to find Link offering a hand to help him stand. The lad beamed his relief and Link pulled him up.

Link chuckled sheepishly. The swordsman had been on his way to Rusl's house to ask for a spare sword when he bumped into the boy. The swordsman was so concentrated on the time he hadn't been paying attention to the world around him.

With a confused wrinkle in his brow, Link spied the blade in Colin's hands. Was it just him or was that his sword?

Colin's eyes widened in terror at the sight of Link's expression. The lad looked away, blushing in shame. Keeping his head bowed down, he took a step back to show his submission and sincerest apologies.

"I am sorry I took your sword without asking!" Colin blurted out. "I thought it would be the only way to surprise you so -- I am sorry! I was going to take it to you as soon as me and Dad were finished working on it! Honest!" After that heated explanation, Colin braced himself for the discipline Link was sure to give.

It took a moment for the explanation to sink in, but when it did the hero smiled in understanding. Link placed a gentle hand on Colin's head and ruffled the airy blond mop.

Colin looked up, surprised, but overjoyed to see Link wasn't angry. The small blond started to giggle in his happiness.

"Here! Try it out! It's a lot sharper now!" Colin urged as he handed over the sword to it's rightful owner.

Link did so, taking few practice swings, all of which had Colin bouncing in glee. Link sheathed the sword and thanked the boy for the gift voicelessly.

"I knew it'd be perfect!" Colin cried jubilantly, priding himself with a job well done.

Link set a firm grip on the boy's shoulder. Colin instantly understood what the gesture meant.

"You're leaving already?!" Colin cried sadly.

Link nodded dutifully. Everything he needed was finally taken care of and it was high time he got going. He dreaded to think of the princess's reaction. Colin's felt the lone swordsman's hand warm hand tremble and then leave him. Once Link left, no one knew how long it would be until the hero returned. Alive or dead, blind or limbless, there was no telling what shape the hero would be in. These worries distracted Colin so much that he broke nearly everything that found itself in his hands. All he wanted to do was sit and wait for Link's return. His parents were severely concerned for their son. In their eyes, such fears weren't normal for a boy of his age. When the boy came to them in fervor, such lustrous color in his face, to repair link's sword, his father was hard-pressed to decline. It was one of the only times he'd seen his son happy.

Colin's mouth opened, fully intent on begging Link to wait, but the words fell apart in his throat. Colin bit his lip and tried to hold in the tears, his little shoulders overcome with trembling fits. It was no use, he ran after Link.

Expecting Colin to return home, Link gaped as he heard the boy's swift approach. Link sighed heavily and turned forlornly away from the head of cornflour hair trying to hide his sniffles and walk staunchly like the hero he admired. Many dark events had followed the twilight's arrival, but Link knew his absences were the hardest for the boy to swallow. He thought Colin had grown out of these childish loyalties. He's shown amazing progress in protecting Beth. Link wouldn't deny he relished the feeling in his stomach that told him he was loved, but that was no excuse to let the boy walk in his shadow. Colin was his own person, and Link had to convince the boy to believe that. Link didn't say anything though, he simply let the boy walk alongside him. He would save that lesson for later, when he returned and both of them had a clear head.

Colin stared at his feet, his ears trained on the clank of Link's sword and shield beating against a stern backbone. More then anything Colin wanted to ask Link if he could tag along. Somehow, waiting seemed as a more frightening torture then death.

"Wait until you come of age. Then you can go on as many adventures with Link as you want. Don't ask such a burden of him now." His father's words echoed through the boy's conscience, making him despise the selfish thoughts he had a moment ago. Yes, Colin knew that was best.

Link stopped, and out of sheer instinct, Colin followed suit. They reached the outer passage, the farthest place Colin was allowed to go.

Link held out his hand to the boy and Colin pouted at his friend's calloused palm. This was it, their final compromise. With this handshake, they would part ways. Link promised to return home safely and Colin promised to do his best and watch over the village.

A multitude of emotions whirled around in Colin's mouth and suddenly they exploded into words, "Just remember to come back! I am practicing every day so when I am old enough we can both go on an adventure together!"

Link nodded absolutely.

"Alright," Colin said loudly, but dumbly. He was too wound up in emotion to understand Link had complied with his terms peacefully. "then … then I'll see you tomorrow at the ceremony, okay?!"

A nod.

They were about to seal the silent agreement, an older hand eclipsing over the younger's, when a reprimanding girl's voice cut them off.

"Link! You don't plan to run the whole way there do you?"

The two boys swiveled around to find Illia leading Epona toward them by the reigns.

Link chuckled and rubbed the nape of his neck, embarrassed that she spoke the truth. Having been preoccupied with finding his sword getting to the castle, he hadn't managed to think that far ahead.

"tsk, tsk, tsk," She clicked off her tongue as she handed him the reins.

She averted her eyes, reddening at the sight of the warm appreciating smile he gave her. She retreated over to Epona and busied herself with petting the strong dip of muscles. "I fixed her up all nice so be careful with her." She warned; her sapphire irises fixed on the freshly brushed coat of her horse. "You better be safe and take care of each other" was what she really meant to say. But it was okay, Link learned how to read the dual meaning in her words. When they had first met, Link was completely fooled by her tough girl act. He flinched as if her words were whips against his face and always took the role of a sinner seeking forgiveness. Somewhere along the road, he had cracked her code. It was hard for him to pinpoint exactly when, but it was definitely during one of her many leaks of affection she gave herself away. She should really try something else, Link knew to much of her feelings already, but she wasn't ready to tell him yet, maybe she never would.

Link placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him in shock. Her heart, obsessed over daydreams of love, conjured up a fantasy of him leaning down to kiss her, but the fantasy didn't hold true. He only wished for her to step safely away from the horse. Illia hid her face. How could she think up such a nonsensical romance?

Link mounted Epona and the steed reared in excitement. She could ride with her master again on another epic adventure. Link cast Illia a disappointed and pitiful frown. He hated how she hid herself, he knew she'd see it in his blues eyes before. Link knew nothing good ever came out of keeping secrets. They complicated, confused, ruined. It was better to hone one's courage and confess.

Link's eyes switched over to Colin's and Links smiled quickly, the edge of his lips quirking and fading. He gave Epona a kick with his boots, whooping as the mare galloped off, his gaze piercing the distance between him and the castle.

Illia's head snapped up when she heard Epona's whine coupled by the stride of hooves. She whimpered, gasping at the sight of Link's form disappearing into the tunnel beyond the bridge. Her hand reached out to pull him back, but then returned it to her chest, knowing he was gone. Colin stood beside her, dejectedly waving his farewell.

* * *

The sun had melted beneath the vast plains of Hyrule and coated the entire world in a blaze. Epona's coarse mane whipped furiously across his vision as Link leaned forward to lighten his wind resistance. The castle was close. It stood out as a collosus of shining towers and white-hot light. Almost as if the palace was the lighthouse that illuminated the darkness of the land.

Link hadn't meant to be this late. He knew it was deathly important for him to be at the castle on time, but he couldn't help it. He forgot. Not to mention a fight with a Bulbin detoured his trip. It wasn't his fault. The bandit had been looking for trouble and Link wouldn't be able to rest knowing some weary travelers would be caught in the fiend's assault.

Link crossed the bridge and finally arrived in Castletown. Opting for the progressive rather than the smart thing to do, Link ran Epona straight through the market.The townspeople shrieked. Shoppers dropped their baskets of goods to throw themselves into the side of the street to avoid being trampled. Link flinched as he heard the screams of the commoners and tried to smile a smile of apology for ruining their day. The guards outside the castle gates heard the commotion and readied themselves for the worst. A horse careened around the corner, hooves clapping full-on at the men. The guards had seen their fair share of Calvary, but this was a joke! Instead of armor the rider wore a black-bloodied shirt. The garment flapped like a sail and failed to cover his bare chest. Burnt blond hair tangled across the boys eyes, thick with dark green muck. The horse was strapped in a typical leather saddle, nothing fancy to protect it from harm. Ha!

There was one thing that stopped the guards from underestimating the intruders. The pair had this odd fearlessness about them, as if they had leaped straight out of the pages of a romanticized fairytale.

By this time the mare had neared the incline of steps. The guards lowered their spears, ready to engage the intruders. The two men nearly face planted by what they saw next. The horse put on her brakes and halted at the base of the stairs. The bruf change in attitude sent the boy rider flying off his perch and onto his back.

This was indeed a strange twist of events. The guards collected themselves and headed down to inspect the poor boy. Amazingly the farm-boy, they observed, was sitting up, conscious, and without so much as a cracked skull.

An inkling pulled at one of the guards. He knelt down beside Link and placed an iron gauntlet gently on the boy's back. "Are you ... Link of Ordon?" He asked carefully.

Surprised the guards knew his identity, it took a moment for Link to nod.

"It is as a thought," The guard spoke with a proud smile. Unorthodox, spirited, and thick-headed; her Majesty's description had been flawless. He recognized the lad almost immediately.

The guard stood, and with a strong grip, he hefted Link up by the arm.

"Her majesty has been expecting you. She'll be most pleased to see you arrived ..err.. safely. This way. I will escort you to the throne room."

Link was surprised by how well things ended up going. Usually he had to fight with the guards to let him in.

Epona seized Link's attention with a sharp neigh. How dare her master forget about her! The mare whickered and shook her head in disdain. She wouldn't forgive Link so easily.

"Not to worry;" The guard aside Link assured, "Isaac will take your horse to the stables."

The other guard took Epona by the reins and nodded to Link that he would keep good watch over her.

Link smiled to Epona, hoping that she would be understanding. His eyes promised that he would make it up to her later.

Epona whickered once more, shaking her head up and down in Link's direction and then allowed herself to be led away by Issac.

Link ascended the stairs and the guard gave his signal to the tower watchman to unlock the gates. There was a heavy crank and then a spiraling drawstring sound that played until it ceased with a loud boom. The guard pushed open the oak doors and headed inside. Link trailed after his escort.

* * *

Link reveled in the castle's magnificent architecture. Thick column of ivory, floors and floors of silver-veined marble, clover-designs framing the glass windows, and spinel carpet bordered with gold threaded it's way through the palace. It was gorgeous, rich, a masterpiece. Link never knew man could create something so divine.

It wasn't just the the castle either. There was something else happening, something holy was pouring itself through the halls. Link could feel the goddesses cradling the palace in their arms, he could feel their golden protection like a warm swaddle. He felt the loving eyes of deceased kings watching over the place.

"Don't fall behind." The guard half-scolded from over his shoulder and waited for Link to catch up.

Link to turned his head back to it's stationary position, not realizing that he had been walking slower with his eyes focused on the Gothic arches above. He jogged up to his escort and chuckled nervously.

The guard sighed and continued on the pace. "Please try to keep up."

Link frowned. He really was sorry, but this was a new experience for him. He was so used to being surrounded by goats and thatch houses that he'd been swept away by the mystique and build of this place. His first visit to the palace had been on dire terms. There was no time to admire, not when the world hung in the balance and everything all at once seemed to be falling apart. Back then, he hadn't noticed just how tall the roof could reach.

_-- hine nyet art -- /Let me stay in your shadow for a bit longer/_

Link stopped entirely, conveniently at the same time the guard did.

The guard turned to address Link and was stunned to see tears welling in the man's eyes. The guard lost his voice. He could feel Link's pain, his mourning so visible in the sudden bruised rings under the blond's eyes. The guard shook with the intensity of it.

"P-Please wait here while I tell her majesty of your arrival." The guard didn't wait for Link to respond and took off.

With those words, Link was alone; left to stand in the lofty hall with nothing else to distract him from the memories of _her_.

"Mid...na ..." Link whispered. He covered his face in his hands, already the tears spilling and sobs clawing free. He wished his words could reach her. He wished they could call her back into his arms, to his shadow, to wherever it was that she had to go to be with him. Why did she break the one thing that kept their worlds intertwined? If it were for nothing else, at least he could have used the mirror to see her again. He didn't want to rely on his memories anymore. He wanted to be there with her. Or her with him here. It did matter so long as they both were whole, real and together. Link didn't understand. He could understand anything. How could she bare to seperate them forever? If she loved him as much as he loved her, why, how could she?

_-Please ... answer me!-_

* * *

Thank you for reading. Comments and questions welcome.


	2. Zelda's Selfishness

**EDITED: 5:32 AM 7/8/2008**

**A/N:** This chapter is mostly about Zelda. Chapter 2 is in parts because it keep me motivated. Let it be known that Oscar is a character I created. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Nintendo or it's trademark characters.

* * *

"Speech"

-thoughts-

CHAPTER 2 PART I

Drown Out the Pain

ClackClackClackClack

Zelda paced maddeningly in front of her throne. Her gloved hands were bound into fists, her shoulders set rigidly, and her gown popped as she gyred on her heeled boots.

"Where is he?! HE'S LATE!" She growled, her snappy voice echoing loudly in the elongated room. The guards stationed near her majesty remained silent, hoping they would blend into the statuesque scenery.

The large doors creaked open and Zelda set her flaring eyes on the cone-shaped helmet that poked through.

The guard let himself in. The doors groaned long and loud, their age and length as massive as the ambitions that crafted them. He stood at the foot of the red carpet, his rank restricting him from advancing any closer to the crown. He bowed, fist over his heart and waited for the doors to crawl shut behind him. Hearing the distinct click of the latch put an end to the door's ragged yawn, he requested for his Ladyship's attention.

"Your Majesty Princess Zelda ..."

"SPEAK!" She demanded, her fine red brows bunching together to form creases in her otherwise flawless forehead. If her royal guard impressed any value onto his well-being, then he would be well advised to skip past the formalities and get on with it.

"The farm boy you have requested has arrived safely."

Zelda's nose pinched in anger at the the term 'farm boy.'

Just who did this lowly servant think he was? He had no right to call Link, 'farm boy' or anyone else for that matter. That kind of name-calling was used to describe insufficient peasants, the scum of the street that don't know a higher level of sophisticated tongue existed. If he thought his rank in the military granted him some sort of amenity to insult her people, then he was sorely mistaken. Zelda could hardly contain herself. This simple guard thought he was so high and mighty, so much better than those beneath his class. When it was he who was a nothing and deserved to be called nothing. He could be a replaced with the wave of her hand; probably with a more tame soldier Zelda mused. But Link was different. He was rare, devoted, a jewel crafted from the Earth by the three holy Mothers. He was irreplaceable and contained so much more within him than any other that had lived. Zelda's mouth opened before she could stop herself.

"Link isn't just some 'farm boy'!'" she scolded, mimicking the same distasteful way the guard had spat it, "He's a legend, a hero, a Chosen of the Goddesses! He should be regarded as such!"

"Of course your Majesty. Please do forgive me for my insolence." The sentry bowed deeper, the curve of his crusade-clad backbone a stalking white.

Zelda wasn't deaf. She heard the resentment cloaked in his cordial words. The phrase 'You're majesty' was spoken, however subtle and slight, as a sneering remark. It was a trend more frequently occurring amongst her guards, she grimly noticed, but there was nothing she could do about the matter. The man had said the right words and that was all that was required of him. One did not have to like their master to obey, but it was another thing to tighten down the shackles of one who does not like being chained. If she made it a point to practice proper decorum and speak formal words as sincerely as their meaning intends, then she would just earn herself even less popularity among her people then she had now. Her royal guard and citizens alike were waiting for the tiniest of reasons to squander her.

"Oh Princess Zelda's got her bloomers in as russel" "That cowardly attitude of hers is going to bring the whole kingdom to it's knees." She knew that's what they would say because she heard them say it. Disguising oneself as a commoner bore other uses than hiding from Evil. It made for a sure and honest way to keep tabs on the inner workings of her kingdom. She sniffed out the gossipers and rebels alike to uncover the true face of her subjects.

She was known as Sheik by night and it was during one of these dark loots through the town's alleys that Zelda was enlightened. She found her regular group of gossip hags huddled around the back door of a popular bar. They were cackling as they warmed their hands with the fire sprouting out of a shriveled burning barrel. Sheik had approached them in 'his' cloak, and asked them for the news. The old women always loved 'him', and brightened to have 'him' in their company. They would exchange juicy stories about smuggling and adultery, but tonight they were entertaining themselves with an entirely different affair. On and on they went about how everyone thought the Princess didn't know what she was doing. Her Majesty didn't know how to carry herself. The pressure was too much for her to handle.

When the ladies heard nothing from the indulgent 'young boy' they inquired 'him' about 'his' troubles. Sheik seemed to stumble on 'his' feet, 'his' head in the wrong place. He told them 'he' had to go, had to take care of important trifle that had slipped 'his' mind. The ladies moaned their disappointment and bade 'him' to come back soon. It was one of the coldest nights that Zelda could remember. She stumbled her way back to the palace, so unlike her persona that was emotionless and stealthy.

She collapsed onto her big empty bed, the lush pillows taking all of her tears and sobs that were wearing out her eyes. Never had she been struck with such aversion for herself. Never had she felt so keen to die. There were countless nights were should just lie awake and toil over how she could make her people love her again, if they had ever liked her at all in the past. She wanted to change the unsightly perspective she had created for herself, but she didn't know the err in her judgement. She had always governed with justice. She had kept the peace and the economy going. She had made allies with the Zora tribe and the proud Gorons. What had she done wrong? What, what WHAT??

That was then. She was wasn't so sensitive to their hate anymore. She conditioned herself to live with the discovery. She was sick of staring into her hand-held mirror and seeing the bruised sags under her eyes continue to multiply. She knew none in her kingdom wanted her to rule, she couldn't change that. They wanted her father back. They adored her father. His death had been sudden, a nasty disease turning his skin into bubbles. His funeral was an epic black silence that had yet to cease. She couldn't replace the King, and she wasn't going to try. Not anymore. She wouldn't change herself for them. She would rule as she saw justly. And if she remain a tyrant in their eyes, then so be it.

"Not to worry." Zelda countered with a winning and deriding voice, "Once the ceremony is complete there won't be any room for mistakes." Her silk hand caressed the neck of her throne. Her slender index finger trailed down to the arm of the chair, drawing small circles on the gold. Zelda turned to her sentry, a proud look upon on her dignified face.

"Yes, my Princess."

There it was again. Another formal title spoken as slander. Zelda knew under the veil of that protective helmet he was snipping her name. The Princess caught herself before she boiled over. What did it matter what they thought? None of them knew greatness when they saw it. They were useless pawns without someone telling them what to do. She would not let something like this phase her. She would remain composed, level-headed just like she always had.

The princess nearly chuckled to herself in self-pity. Even if Link was knighted, it wouldn't make much of a difference. Of course they would have to recognize Link as a hero. Of course the kingdom was required to address him as 'Sir,' but in their hearts he was still a peasant boy. It was clear in the way they refused fair treatment of his name. But she would carry through with the ceremony all the same. They could be blind all they wanted, but once Link became a knight, everyone would have to offer their respects, and that was enough.

_- There is none worse then I. In the end, I can only offer him a position no better than my own in payment for all the good he has done for this beaten land. Am I really doing this for him? I am that selfish? -_

Zelda gnashed her teeth to keep the hot tears back. Her nails cut into the palm of her hand, reddening the cream cloth of her expensive gloves.

_-No. You will not cry. Not here. You can't let them see you like this. You still have a chance. He can still choose you.-_

"Guard!" Zelda ordered, singling out one man in particular with her stare.

"Ma'am!" The guard grew taunt, his chest puffed out and hand in a salute. He tapped the bottom of his spear against the hard floor to show he was awaiting her command.

"I'll be leaving to powder my nose. If any should need me, inform them I will return shortly." Zelda managed to say, speaking past her swiftly crumbling voice.

"Yes, your Majesty."

She rushed her strut, trying to remain tall and majestic, but failing with every step. Her eyes were filling up, and the back of her hand was quickly placed beneath her nose. She exited into the hall and turned left, then left again. It was cold in the long hallways, the dusk finally settling in. She was shaking, and sobs were making themselves apparent on her lips. Once she reached a blind spot in the guard's patrol, she ran into the wash room and locked herself in. She braced her hands on either side of the pale sink and drew the tap, using the rushing water as a concealment to her erratic hiccuping. Her form lurched over the sink, her whole body quivering in tune with her wails. Her jewelry felt sorry for her and made small noises along with her as she shuddered. The Princess's tears were swallowed into the drain.

She cried and cried and cried. She didn't ever want to stop crying. She opened her eyes for a moment, her vision swimming and then she caught a shimmer from the hidden necklace that had wriggled free of her brassiere. She stopped for a moment, completely paralyzed by what the fragment hooked around her neck symbolized. She snarled, pulled the necklace free of her throat and threw against the mirror. The bath mirror cracked, spidering into a mass of disfigured triangles, some of the small jagged pieces slipping free. The necklace fell to the ground, making a 'ping' 'ping' sound as it skipped across the floor.

"Stay away!" Zelda screamed before losing herself into more sorrow, "Stay away from here!"

The guards had heard her over the hissing spray of water and were pounding on the door, hollering at her about her safety.

The fragment, wound together in fine sterling wire, glowed faintly by the Princess's feet. Without the rest of it's brothers and sister the shard could only yearn to be complete.

The guards finally broke through the bathroom door and caught Zelda a mess with black eye color and rogue bleeding down her cheeks.

* * *

The Princess was sitting in her throne, far too stressed to stand on her own two feet. Her back reclined comfortably, but did not slouch, the make of the chair restricting such posture. Her knobby elbows relaxed on the flat brazen arm rests. The make-up had been cleaned from her face and reapplied. The gown she wore was of a lighter cotton then her usual form-fitting wear. The seamstress had permitted her to remove the buttress, worried the extra tension would cause her Majesty to faint. Zelda had no objections. She preferred this way of dress and gained a little happiness to be able to move and breath freely.

"Princess are you certain you are well enough to see him?" Impa consoled, placing a gentle hand on Zelda's small shoulder.

"I assure you, I am fine. I told you that the necklace gave me a very compelling vision. It is my fault for letting take hold of me. It won't happen again." She was lying. Impa knew it and Zelda knew that she knew.

"My Princess, I worry for you. Is it safe to keep that trinket with you so intimately? We do not wish it's suffering upon you."

Zelda knew Impa's words were honest. This tribal woman had taken care of her since she was a young girl and was perhaps the only person that the Princess could utterly trust. But that did not lessen the knowledge that the word 'us' really meant 'I'. Impa and Zelda both knew the kingdom was against them, but Impa tried to see things the way the should be seen.

Lethargically, almost as if waking from a beautiful dream, Zelda partially opened her eyes. The hall was alight with the white of many candles and the brightness hurt her eyes. Her flush amber eyelashes slid shut. Zelda would much rather remain in darkness. "No, I am alright. You may open the door." Zelda consented.

There was a painful sigh.

"Very well." There was evident resistance in the care taker, but Impa did as she was asked. She gave a hand signal to one of the door men.

"OPEN THE DOORS! ALLOW HIM ENTRY!" A volumous door man bellowed.

The doors creaked open again, that creeping whine ingrained into Zelda's memory for all eternity.

It was only when she heard the soft tread of timid boots that Zelda's eyes shot open. She pulled herself to the edge of her seat, her eyes meeting his form which looked so far away in this forsaken hall. The blond was still taken in by the sheer magnitude of the palace. Surely his whole village would fit into this one room alone. The swordsman was unsure of where to look. He glanced behind him at the guards positioned on either side of the door and flinched when he saw squinting eyes boring into him from under the helmet visors. Link quickly turned around, his eyes landing next on the long green feather fastened to the doorman's plump-shaped hat. Link's eye's traveled down to the doorman's snub face. The man's bottom lip flowed up into his upper in a most unfriendly way. Link laughed his apology. Apparently, he was looking at someone he obviously did not have permission to look at. Link upturn his baby blue's and followed the long spine of the room.

Zelda stood from her throne, her voice smooth and mysterious. "Thank you for coming, Link."

It was then the hero found her with his eyes. He smiled. Zelda's welcoming presence came as a relief.

Impa watched closely as her benefactor's heart melted. Zelda's eyes were sparkling, the pink on her cheeks growing a more natural shade. The care taker had never seen the Princess act this way, never seen her restraining herself as much as she was now. She knew little Zelda to do whatever she wanted. The Princess would always 'do' first and take consequences after. It was a habit she had developed during childhood, years ago when she had curly hair and played in the garden.

Zelda smiled and curtsied gracefully. She looked up amid the gesture, her legs still bent and crossed, her torso arching foreward and her arms still wide and full of her gown. Her lips smirked mischievously at Link's nervousness. She was a expecting similar greeting from him in return.

Link flushed. He knew Zelda by mere acquaintance and never suspected the ruler of the land would honor him so highly just for rescuing Hyrule from impertinent doom. Well, maybe could understand where she was coming from and maybe the salutation wasn't so surprising. To Link, saving the world didn't last long enough. He'd like to do it again if possible. He blinked, noticing Zelda had risen to her full stature and completed her greeting. Cutting of his thoughts, Link quickly bowed his respect in a stiff 'L' shape. He didn't want to appear rude.

A side door was swung open, slamming into the wall, hinges rotating to their limit. A chubby man, dressed in a white-red imbrodiered monk robe jogged into the throne room. His head was shinny, bald say for the white hair that started at one ear, bordered down and around the base of his skull, and ended at the other ear. He was well fed by the looks of his round stomach, and he hobbled slightly on his stout legs as he approached. He was energetic for his size however, radiating a certain chipper boisterousness.

"Oh! Oh! Please do excuse me for being late! I am truly, deeply sorry my princess!"

The plump man went to Zelda's side, sinking to his knees. He took her majesty's hand into his own and kissed her knuckles again exuberantly.

"Shad had me caught up in one of his inventions! Have you seen my dear Princess? Simply amazing! I lost track of time you see!"

Mwah, mwah! More dripping kisses soaked Zelda's gloves.

"I did not mean to keep you waiting."

She could feel the cold wetness touch her fingers and it was enough for Zelda to rip her hand away from his unrequited affection.

"That's quite enough, Oscar. I've told you before that these flamboyant displays are unnecessary."

"Oh yes of course!" He got up onto his thick stout legs, the old man struggling with the effort. The crimson in his oily cheeks spread up into his head. His beady eyes landed on Link.

⌠Oh you must be Sir Link." The heavy man grabbed Link's hand and shook it hard a few times, "I expect you're quite nervous for the ceremony tomorrow?" Oscar laughed, a quick ha, ha of sorts.

"Now, Now don't worry! We'll practice tonight so that everything goes accordingly tomorrow!" The man patted their grips with his free hand and released Link from their sweaty handshake. He wrapped an arm around Link's shoulders and yanked him in close. Link teetered, their differences in height much too large for his body to compensate for with the sudden grab. Link tried to pry the man's arm off of him, repelled by the older man's brash personality.

Oscar turned to the Princess, twirling Link around with him.

"Let's say we all get started, hm?" Oscar offered a closed smile, the fat in his face and his barely-visible eye brows perking.

* * *

TBC...

Thank you for reading.

Questions and comments welcome.

Completed: Wednesday, May 14, 2008. 4:49 am


	3. A Real Hero

**A/N:** Yeah, I know it's a _small_ update from me, but it's something right? I am going back to college tomorrow so I wanted to put this up. Maria and Oscar are copyright me. Btw, what do you guys think of my characters?

* * *

"Speech"

_-thoughts-_

CHAPTER 2 PART II

Wonder

Zelda plopped down heavily upon her thrown, taking the weight of her weariness with her. Impa had left on urgent matters, some business concerning the bandit orcs, which left Zelda's without her reservoir of clam. A frustrated sigh swept past Zelda's prim lips as she hung her head. Link had been so slow to catch on. As much as Zelda adored Link's company, she could only handle so much of his clumsiness. She didn't know what was going through his head the whole time, but there was always something that had gone awry. Twice Link had somehow snagged his boot on a fold in the carpet. He slouched when he walked and couldn't seem to follow a straight line for the life of him. She had scolded him a few times, her temper breaking free of it's shackles. Link had looked hurt, but resolute. Even now Zelda regretted saying those truthful yet harmful words. She understood that he wasn't used to this sort of thing, but a simple knighting ceremony should not throw him so far off course. Why, when Zelda was only 8 eight her father had expected her to learn the waltz in a mere hour! It was routine for the Princess to have insurmountable tasks speared at her, and she had to dance through them all as if she was in some kind of perilous circus act.

Zelda opened her worn eyes, hoping Link had learned to walk properly during her reprieve. Somehow she knew this would happen. Somehow she knew that Link would have trouble getting the hang of things and she would get angry because of it. Half the reason Link was supposed to show up early was so that they could have time to practice.

"Wrong..."Zelda muttered. Thankfully, the utterance was low enough it missed the men's ears.

_-When we say add strength to your step we don't mean trounce about like a giant.- _

"Ah, that was good my boy, but you're still very stiff. Here let me show you again."

_-Why is it taking you so long? Oscar is the best teacher I've ever had. He explains things so clear and concisely you cannot help, but understand. When you make a mistake he moves your body to the correct position so you can see your own error. It's so much better than listening to other teachers blather on and never letting you try it out on your own. I don't know what I'll do when Oscar is gone. It can't learn from anyone else.-_

"Like this. See how my strength draws you in? You want confidence in your step. Walk like the hero." Oscar instructed.

Link nodded and was about to try again when Oscar held up a hand.

"Hold on, Sir Link. I want you to get it this time. Don't doubt yourself. Look how far you've come already! I know you can do it. Remember what we talked about before! Add a bit of finesse too. It tells everyone that you have smart head and didn't make it here on blind luck."

Link's nod was full of assurance and a smile dazzled his eyes.

"There that's the kind of face the guest's will be waiting in line to see! Now take a deep breath ... that's it. There's no need to rush. Calm your mind and think only of success. When you feel--"

Oscar went speechless. Link had started on his own. The hero stood tall, his shoulders back. His chest rose and his spine defined. The pervading hesitance that had held up inside him had drained from his being. Link's steps were sure, a comfortable and pleasing pace. His head was held at just the right angle to be admired as chivalrous. He trained his royal blue eyes ahead, their depths shallow and clear. His face was gentle as an enchanting harp's music and just as uncompromising as the strings.

Oscar wasn't an artist, much less a sculptor, but he wanted nothing more than capture Link's image in solid stone at this very moment.

Her majesty rose from her seat, gasping at the stately sight. It was beautiful. She felt tears gathering at her eyes. There was a bottomless yearning floating through her, as if her soul would break free. She wished the feeling would stay forever.

Link finished his presentation and turned to face Oscar with a fragile look. He wanted to see approval on his teacher's face.

"Ah, yes! I think that should do it! Wouldn't you say so? My Princess?" Oscar cheered. A big smile creased his fat cheeks. Zelda nodded, agreeing with her friend.

"Why, yes. It truly was a sight."

"We'll done, my boy!" Oscar congratulated, spreading his hands out as if he were introducing a celebrity. He waddled over to the lad and slung his arm around links neck, patting his shoulder and pulling him int tight against him. " If you do the same thing tomorrow I am sure you'll be leaving here with a long list of admirers."

The two men laughed cheerfully together, the elder's overpowering the younger's.

"Yes, thank you Link. I apologize for letting my temper get ahead of me." The Princess apologized, deterring her gaze to the side.

"Now, now there's no need for that," Oscar dismissed. "Look at the results! We should all be proud of ourselves. Now we're all just incredible tired. Sir Link, I am sure you're wondering were you'll be lodging for the night. No need to worry. We've prepared a room for you. One of my attendants will escort you."

Oscar turned to what seemed to be an arbitrary side of the room, a glint in his eye.

"Come here my dear. You've been hiding there all this time haven't you?"

"Yes, forgive me chief coordinator. I've finished all of my duties for today so I thought it well to come."

From the shadowy corners of the throne room, an ebony-haired girl of about 20 made her approach. She had bangs like Ashie and a thick bowl-shaped hair that came to the hinge of her jaw. She had a petite, heart-shaped face with dull red eyes.

Leaving off of Link, Oscar made his way over to his prodigy and stood behind her. He placed his hands carefully on her slim shoulders and introduced her.

"This is Maria. She's one of my finest. She takes her work very seriously. Ask of her any task and she will see it done. Careful, though, she can be a little devious."

"It's nice to meet you, Sir Link." She bowed, her legs never bending. Her hands were draped over each other so that her arms made a 'V' and met at the center of her apron. "I'll be happy to show you the way to your room."

"See, she's so professional! I've hardly had to train her. She's done all the work for me, this one." He boasted, proud that he had discovered her.

"Maria will also come to get you when it's time to make your appearance." Princess Zelda added.

"Right, and I don't want either of you worrying about tomorrow." Oscar ruled, "I expect you both to be well rested."

"Yes, I can rest soundly after watching you, Link. " Zelda smiled assuredly, her eyes half-lidded. The Princess stepped down from her throne."Until tomorrow, I bid you all a good night."

"Sleep well my Princess," Oscar and Maria bowed and spoke in unison. Link looked at them, realization dawning on him and he quickly followed their example. He peeked up at Zelda apologetically. His lips were jumbled and a blush streaked across his sweat-soaked brow.

Zelda smiled approvingly and retired to her quarters with Link's shy expression as her companion.

* * *

**TBC...**

Thank you for reading.

Comments and Questions Welcome!

Chapter Completed: Saturday, July 12, 2008. 1:40pm.


End file.
